Forever Broken
by georgiietawr69
Summary: Well ... I dont know how to sumarise this in 255 characters, but it will be an interesting story! I promise.  So click it-there will be a summary inside :   HURT/COMFORT-ROMANCE-FRIENDSHIP   rated M cause we all know Rose has a very... colourful vocab ;
1. Chapter 1

**HI :) **

**so basically this is another tragic story about a heartbroken Rose, and yes i do realise this has been done time and time again, but i had to write one - i've had a rough couple of months (well rough 12 months) and i lost inspiration in my other two stories.**

**well, dont worry about that, what you all really want to read is my summary - so here it is ;**

Life seems perfect, like a fairytale. Rose couldnt be any happier, but how long do fairy tale's really last? i mean, what happens after the "happily-ever-after" at the end of the book? What happens after that one last PERFECT kiss? What happens after that one last I LOVE YOU to your family?

... what happens after the book is closed? well, thats what Rose unfortunately finds out - the hard way.

**what do you think? is it a good idea for a story ?**

even though this is just the summary i would appreciate R&R's 

**love georgiie xx  
**


	2. i'm innocent

I was never one for fairytales. I'm a guardian. I don't get the money, the dresses, the parties, the boy, the perfect kiss, the big wedding and I definitely don't get a big happy family to share my happily-ever-after with. That's even if I get my happily-ever-after. I jeopardised any chance of being Lissa's guardian when I ran away to save the man I love and took her away for a second time, endangering her life, to save him. Yeah, I pretty much made my own dreams crash and burn. But I at least thought that I would still have Dimitri. I thought that I would at least have Lissa. I guess I just thought that I would still have all the important people in my life no matter how badly I screwed up. I was never one for fairytales, but I had always thought up my own complicated, guardian version of one anyway.

I lived it for a little while. But then the book closed. I'd already had my share of Lissa's money, party dresses, parties and boys. I'd already had my fair share of kisses, hell I'd even had the perfect one. And I'd been content to go without a wedding because my friends were the best family I could have ever asked for and I was glad to be sharing my version of a happily-ever-after with them. When the books closed, everything changes. They happily-ever-after's over – and life bites you on the ass.

Yeah, my books closed and Life seemed to have a special taste for me.

**CHAPTER ONE -  
I'm innocent ;**

"What do you mean I'm under arrest for the queens murder?" I yelled at the army of guardians that had come to my small room. "I don't even know where the fuck she sleeps! I've never been anywhere near her building. And if you'd check your damn records like you're supposed to you would know that. IDIOTS!" I was about to slam the door in their faces when Hans, the head guardian at court, stormed in.

"Miss Hathaway, we have the evidence that it was you. Tell me, where is your stake?" He looked at em expectantly. I sighed and walked over to my dresser and pulled it out.

"Here, Hans, its right here." He looked taken aback for a moment before he pulled something out from his jacket pocket. He threw the plastic bag at me.

"Care to explain then?" Curious I examined the evidence bag. Inside it, obviously, was a stake. It had abstract engravings all around it, similar to mine, but done in a poor attempt to replicate it no doubt. The things that this stake was missing, however, were the gold inscriptions near the handle. Lissa had it done for me as a graduation present before we headed off on our impossible mission.

"It's a good attempt at a replica" I murmured. "But it's missing the gold Lissa had put into my stake after we graduated. Unfortunately for you, you've got the wrong girl." I handed over my stake so Hans could examine the differences. "If you don't believe me, go pay a visit to Lissa. She can tell you that, this," I held up the evidence bag, "is not my stake."

I knew Lissa would tell him the truth, even if we weren't on good terms at the moment. She was better than that anyway... I hoped.

"Tell you what Hathaway, we'll go to Lissa, conduct some further examinations on the stake but you have to do something for us, just to speed up the process." He stopped.

"Yes, of course. I'll do it." He smiled evilly.

"Good. Now boy's, I believe Miss Hathaway needs to be escorted to her cell."

"WHAT! CELL? You're locking me up even though I've clearly shown you it wasn't my stake?" Two of the guardians had marched into my room. They handcuffed my hands behind my back and each grabbed an arm before dragging me, yes literally dragging me out of my room to the courts "dungeon". Suddenly there was a pinch in my arm and my eyes began to droop.

THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS DRUGGED ME!

..

...

..

I woke up on an uncomfortable bed. Opening my eyes I saw that I was indeed in one of the courts many cells. I was kind of hoping for a dungeon though. This room was worse. There was a colour scheme at least – but not a very good one. Cream, cream and more cream. Everything had a cream coat to it, even the bars of the cell. The light streaming in seemed void of all colour as well. Yeah, a dungeon would be much more interesting. I might've met a spider friend to keep me company – hell I could've even kept myself entertained searching for secret passageways in the walls. This room was boring and quite frankly claustrophobic. I sat up on the cot and made my way over to the bars, sitting on the ground in front of them.

"HELLO!" I yelled. No answer. "It's rude to drug innocent people, lock them up and then ignore them you know" I yelled again to nothing. I don't know how long I spent yelling at nothing, or whether anyone could even hear me, but eventually my voice began to crack and I just sat there, looking outside the cell into the poorly lit corridor. Eventually though, a guardian finally came down with some food and water. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "What's the big deal?" Somehow I knew that he would ignore me – _hello!_ Its part of a guardian's training to stay focussed and stoic – but being cooped up in a cell was beginning to take its toll on me. And I hadn't even been in here for long. "Fine then, be a dick and don't answer me." I stood up and grabbed his arm before he could walk away from my cell. "But you tell that son of a bitch Hans that he has no right and that Karma can be a real bitch when it wants to be. You tell him Rose Hathaway is fucking innocent!" Again the guardian didn't reply. He merely shrugged out of my hold, no emotion on his face whatsoever and stalked off down the hall.

I sighed as I picked up the tray of food that no doubt tasted like cardboard and the bottle of water. This was going to be a long night.

After eating I decided that with nothing left to do I'd sleep some more. Surprisingly enough sleep came to me easily and my last thought before I was completely consumed by the darkness was that I was innocent and that someone better hold me back when I get out of this cell.

* * *

**SO ?  
Life does like to bite Rose on the ass doesn't it? ;D**

**Reviews please please please please please :)**

**Love georgiie. **


End file.
